


Monarch

by Castiment



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphobia, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Angst, Cheryl Blossom Loves Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Clifford Blossom's A+ Parenting, Detective Betty Cooper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hal Cooper's A+ Parenting, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hiram Lodge's A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Cheryl Blossom, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Penelope Blossom Being an Asshole, Penelope Blossom's A+ Parenting, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jason Blossom, Protective Toni Topaz, Secret Agent Jughead Jones, Secret Agent Toni Topaz, Secret Agent Veronica Lodge, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Loves Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiment/pseuds/Castiment
Summary: Four years ago, the leader of Scepter's wife and daughter went missing. Three months later, an enemy organization, leader unknown, rises up to oppose them.Now, Cheryl is sent on a mission to defeat the infamous Poison and Cobra. This is sure to be a suicide mission, but Cheryl, grieving the loss of her twin and stuck under the rule of her controlling parents, finds no way to escape the hell she was raised in. Luckily for her, there is still hope for a brighter future.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Monarch

A tear lands on the photograph of Jason. It was taken a week before he disappeared. Nobody knows what happened. He was on a routine mission when they lost contact. Now, one year later, Cheryl sits on her bed staring at one of the last reminders she has of her twin. If she had known she would never see him again, she would’ve hugged him harder.

A knock on her door interrupts her from her thoughts. She quickly puts the photograph in its place in her notebook and wipes her eyes before telling whoever it was to come in. 

“Hey Cheryl,” Betty says. “Do you have a moment to talk?” Not trusting her voice the redhead nods and gestures at her bed. Her friend sits down and smiles, but it’s clear that it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She asks worried.

“I overheard my dad talking last night. He said something about a new shipment of drugs coming in soon and that they’ll need to be ready to sell by next month. I think there’s something shady going on in Scepter.” The blonde says in a quiet voice. 

“You think Scepter is running an underground drug business?” She asks in disbelief.

“I don’t know what I think Cheryl, but I have to get to the bottom of it.” She has that look in her eyes she gets every time there’s a new mystery. 

“Betty,” she sighs. “This isn’t one of those detective novels that you love to read. There isn’t any conspiracy going on.” 

“I know what I heard last night. I want to know what’s going on and I’ll figure it out with or without you.” After she finished speaking, Betty stood up and left.

Cheryl watched her leave with a sense of loneliness. Lately, things have been rocky between them. She hopes that she doesn’t lose her too.

—

“-Scepter is running an underground drug business.”

Clifford seethes in anger thinking about what he overheard his daughter say. His wife, Penelope, and him were meeting with the leader of Scepter to inform him that their daughter had found out about the drug business.

“This is a problem.” Hiram says breaking Clifford out of his thoughts. 

“I think we should just get rid of her. It’s not like she actually does anything around here. She’s an adult so we can easily explain her disappearance as her making the choice to move out.” His wife says devoid of emotion.

“That isn’t too bad of an idea. I received word that Monarch will try and sabotage the shipment of drugs. We’ll send Cheryl in as a distraction while the package is delivered.” Their leader says. “Have Cheryl ready tomorrow night for the mission.”

With that, the two parents left with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short first chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not as happy with this and I may go back and edit it. If I do, I will make sure to let you all know at the beginning of the next chapter.


End file.
